


The Hour's Getting Late

by d__T



Series: Going Straight to Hell on Transcon 1 [5]
Category: Mad Max 1979, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Edging, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, johnny is a little high at the beginning but are we really surprised, mild D/s themes, mostly unedited garbage, perhaps questionable used of Johnny's nickname/title, pronoun game like holy fuck, surprisingly gentle sex for this lot which is not to say nobody gets hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny loves being the center of attention and Bubba exercises self restraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hour's Getting Late

They’ve been here a while now, fire burning down even as Johnny plays at learning tricks with his lighter. He’s sprawled at Toecutter’s feet, nearly on them, and just high enough to not care how he’s singeing his fingers. Above him, Toecutter’s talking animatedly with Nightrider about possibilities for their next target, or perhaps their next fuck, while Bubba periodically injects a suggestion from the shadows at their backs.

Toecutter says something that makes Nightrider laugh, a low sound. Johnny, not paying attention to the scheming, tunes in only moments before ‘Cutter’s hand lands roughly on the back of his neck, hauling him up and shoving him at Nightrider. He lands, an untidy tangle of limbs and scarf, half in ‘Rider’s lap and face nearly in the man’s crotch. 'Rider sinks his hand into the dark curls, bringing Johnny’s head around. Grinning, “Boy, you know what to do.” And pushes Johnny’s face back into his crotch, legs spreading just slightly to allow better access.

Eyes dark, Toecutter’s watching the show as Johnny playfully nuzzles and licks through the jeans. He throws a hand into the air, gesturing for Bubba to come to him, but the man has disappeared into the dark.

“Bubba!” He calls out, and moments later, Bubba appears out of the darkness again.

“Boss?”

Quickly as a snake strikes, Toecutter takes Bubba’s face in one hand, turning him to face Nightrider and Johnny.

“ _I_ want you to watch.”

Bubba nods assent against the hand gripping his jaw. An order given to do exactly what he wanted; Toecutter knows what he needs and provides. Eyes fixed on the spectacle as Johnny makes a show of undoing the jeans with his teeth, Bubba settles into his perch just behind ‘Cutter, close enough to touch. But ‘Cutter knows not to touch Bubba yet, just to let him come to him- he always will. Bubba reaches out and sinks his fingers into his Boss’s mane of hair, nails scratching gently behind ears and at scalp.

‘Rider’s getting oh so much more than a scalp massage from Johnny, but his and ‘Cutter’s sighs of pleasure are the same.

Johnny moans as Nightrider’s hand settles in his hair again to pull just slightly, but the sound is muffled by the cock deep in his mouth. ‘Cutter’s eyes snap open at the sound and suddenly he’s in motion, slipping from under Bubba’s hands to crouch at Johnny’s side. Large hands push and pull lanky limbs into the position Toecutter wants Johnny: on his knees, ass high in the air, arms bracing against ‘Rider’s thighs. Arranged just perfectly, he presses his hips up against Johnny’s ass, knowing that the Boy can feel can feel the hard line of his cock through their clothing when he grinds against him. The motion, meant to be teasing because Johnny knows what’s coming, tips him forward onto ‘Rider’s dick making him choke a little. The hand on his head holds him just a little too close until just before he gags, then gently pushes him back so he can breathe a moment.

Bubba is frozen where Toecutter left him, everything motionless except for his every watchful eyes and the hand on his thigh. His fingers flex almost randomly against his leg, the stimulation carried by his tight jeans enough for now. He was bid to look and he knows he could touch without repercussion but this is _enough_.

Johnny establishes a rocking rhythm between Cutter’s hips and Rider’s cock, one that lets him breath. Which works great, right up until Cutter works his pants off his hips and effectively hobbles the Boy by shoving them right down to his knees. Thrown off rhythm but unconcerned by the hobble, he devotes his attention to Nightrider’s cock; nuzzling and kissing him down to the base, licking and sucking his way back up. He makes it messy, he _knows_ they both like to see him dripping when he comes up for air. And yeah, he’s dripping other places too as Cutter’s hand slides up his dick to grip him around the root like a cockring. A very strong one, one that pulls him back so he rocks with it, letting ‘Rider’s cock slip from his lips with a lewd pop.

Hands grip his ass and one blunt finger presses against his hole. He forces himself to relax, to take it inside himself perhaps quicker than he should, but Toecutter won’t let him have more than one knuckle. He moans, trying to get ‘Cutter to give him another finger and it _works_ , the little thrill of victory as a second finger is presented for him to fuck himself onto. Only to be denied more the same way as before.

“Look how greedy he is….”

Toecutter spares Bubba a glance, a reassuring look, a promise that his time is coming. Bubba’s still, breathing steady and deep, gently touching fingers teasing at his crotch almost like he’s unaware of it. He catches the look and as his Boss turns away again, his eyes drift to Johnny’s mouth.

‘Cutter’s got Johnny hooked on his fingers, holding him just out of reach of ‘Rider’s dick. And Nightrider is using this against him, pressing forward until the Boy can almost get his lips on it and then slipping away, making Johnny moan and pull against the fingers in him. ‘Cutter enjoys this game, one hand casually stroking and slicking himself until he decides Johnny’s had _far_ too much fun with that for now. He slips his cock right along his fingers, right into Johnny who falls still with a gasp at the larger intrusion.

Toecutter leans over him, bracketing him with his larger body. Growls close behind him, “Fuck yourself, Johnny-boy.”

The reaction is immediate. Johnny arches back, pressing the full length into himself with a wanton moan. And then, with increasing vigor and abandon, fucks himself.

They let him, for a little while, until he’s thrust forward so he can take cock in his mouth again. Then it’s ‘Cutter setting his own pace, the sounds of hips against ass coupled with the gross wet sound Johnny makes as he tries to breath and suck dick at the same time.

Toecutter comes first, fingers dug deep into Johnny’s hips and head thrown back in pleasured abandon. And then, like a toy one of them no longer needs, Nightrider pulls Johnny away from ‘Cutter, letting the brawny man sink down to the ground as he recovers his bearing.

Any tease Johnny had left him is gone now as he chases his and ‘Rider’s orgasms with a single minded intensity that’s got ‘Rider panting and clutching at Johnny’s hair. Toecutter had pushed him almost to the edge so it doesn’t take long for him to reach that edge again after he takes his own cock in hand. He comes hard across the dirt between ‘Rider’s bare feet and about two strokes later is catching his come in his mouth. Making sure he’s got all of it, he rears back and rolls it around in his mouth, showing off his prize with a smug look. ‘Rider gives him a look like he knows what Johnny’s doing, and then smacks him really gently across the face. “Swallow it, kid.”

Bubba’s taken Toecutter’s place by the fire, moved forward out of the shadows during the fucking.

Spilled but not sated, he turns to Bubba with a grin. “You have been…” He leans forward to whisper into his ear “…so _good_ ”. He licks a slow broad stripe along Bubba’s jaw. Then, ever so deliberately, drags a finger down his throat, down his chest, catches that low neckline, down his belly. Down to flick him just above the button on his jeans. The sting breaks Bubba out of his trance and he pulls ‘Cutter up by his shirt into a kiss that is more bite than sweetness. He’s immediately shoved back, the impact of ‘Cutter’s hand flat against the his chest solid and irresistible. Bubba barely struggles when his wrists are gathered tightly into one hand, pushed tightly against his ribs as ‘Cutter goes straight for his fly with his other hand and teeth.

He’s not gentle about it as he tugs Bubba’s cock free, fingers coarse and mindless of the zipper on the pants. Bubba _twitches_ when his cock is sucked into ‘Cutter’s mouth, the sound and the feeling and the predatory look as strong as the hit he’d just taken. After so little stimulation for so long it’s nearly too much and he _tries_ to push back, but ‘Cutter growls around his cock and he forces himself still.

‘Cutter knows his way around Bubba’s body incredibly well and he’s pushing hard and fast and Bubba’s shaking with the tension of not thrusting into that clever, clever mouth. He knows _‘Cutter knows_ what making him watch and stew like that does to him, keys him up and makes him run hot like an air cooled engine held still for too long. And Toecutter drags him to the edge far sooner than he'd like, a mere long minute or three. Whereupon ‘Cutter just stops, letting Bubba's cock slap up against his belly. He holds him as Bubba quietly twitches out the tension from holding himself so still, shaking under 'Cutter's hands and trailing touch.

His Boss’s tongue is a deliberately faint sensation, teasing along the cut of his hip, up to his belly and for now he can arch to press against the touch, body demanding more as his mind hits focus on the trace against his skin, cool in the night air.

Soon enough _far too soon_ ‘Cutter’s lips are wrapped around his cock again and he must be still. And for a moment, he is, but his Boss pushes him hard, _too hard_. His fingers flex against Toecutter’s where they’re still being held, toes curled tight in his boots and the way he’s being held preventing him from doing any more than slightly rocking his hips. So he rocks, the only thing he can do since he's not yet broken down enough to let out the moans and mumbles caught in his throat.

He can do it but he's not  _allowed_ and his Boss's teeth press a threat against a vein in his cock and a new rush of adrenaline burns ice cold through his body, freezing him in place. Approval comes with the scrape of teeth easing off, releasing his first proper gasp of the evening.

 _Again_ he stops and Bubba jerks, chasing that feeling, any feeling. He is denied all but a hand on the flat bit between his hips until his Boss’s fingers curve under his balls and press hard into the spot just behind. Hands suddenly freed, he can move again and bear down on those fingers, riding it for all it’s worth. He’s let to set the pace until his shirt is shoved up to bare his belly pale against the black of his clothing and the night and ‘Cutter pushes him still, taking over the pace himself.

The force is nearly bruising, but ‘Cutter can feel exactly when the orgasm starts. He times each thrust with Bubba's helpless twitch and pushes the orgasm, driving each pulse hard. Bubba spazzes and groans, his restraint from earlier completely gone as he comes all over himself.

‘Cutter makes a deeply satisfied sound at the boneless puddle he’s turned his second in command into.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized while editing this that Toecutter's hair would get everywhere during a blowjob and I'm done I'm out goodbye friends I am go n e


End file.
